Sound Breaker
by Koury Coving
Summary: "There is one thing I have learned in my travels so far," she said with a cold, hard stare. "And that is that this earth is corrupted. It always has been and always will be. But if not for those who fight for justice and goodness, the world would be a black abyss with no end. So, I fight. Not for me, but for those who are innocent and helpless. I will never back down."


Fairy Tail: Sound Breaker

Chapter 1

_Dear Phoebe,_

_This is the last time I shall write to you. I have kept you posted with all of my movements thus far so that you might find me when you are old enough to begin your own journey, but I'm afraid that future is no longer attainable. I have committed crimes against my Nakama that cannot be forgiven, so I must go into hiding. Everyone will be searching for me and no doubt there will be many messengers of the Council that will wish to ask you questions about me. I do not wish to ask you to lie, you will be accused falsely if they find out what you say is untruthful and you will suffer needlessly for my faults. Bear with the Council, and answer all of their questions truthfully._

_I do not wish to grieve you so, but I have yet more bad news. On top of my being outlawed and cast away from the guild Fairy Tail, Ren has passed on his last mission. I know you thought of him as a brother so I'd rather you hear this from me than anyone else. But don't misunderstand; he did not die because he was weak. He died to save his Nakama. To him, the guild and its members rested solely on his shoulders. We were falsely accused of a heinous crime but the Council agreed that they would overlook it if we gave up one of our strongest members. Without hesitation, Ren volunteered. I could not stop him._

_My dear sister… I have not words that express my sorrow and guilt. I know it isn't right for me to ask of you anything, but… it is something that won't sit right with me if I don't make this request. Father will not be happy with me and the things that I have done will forever soil our family name. So I ask that you burn this letter and all the letters that I have sent you. Erase me from that household so that my mistakes won't bring you or Papa any unwanted trouble. There are many things that I could say to sugar coat what has happened… but I'm afraid I can only utter one last thing: strive to overcome. Be better than I; don't stop running until you break the sound barrier._

_Yours Truly,_

_Elysia Starthorne_

Phoebe stared down at the letter she had just received with disbelief. Her sister outlawed due to committing crimes against her Nakama? That was blasphemy! All of the previous letters Phoebe had received suggested that her sister loved her Nakama and would never even dream of bringing any sort of harm to them; directly or indirectly. She didn't believe a word in this letter, her sister _must _have been forced to write it.

Without a word to the guild master who had delivered the letter, Phoebe turned and ran into her room. She crashed to the floor beside her bed and grabbed a large wooden box from underneath it. She threw open the lid and took out a handful of past letters that her sister had sent. She quickly scanned over them once, then twice, and still found no evidence that Elysia would do such a thing. She ground her teeth together and went back to the living room of her house. The guild master was still there, waiting patiently.

Phoebe went up to him and growled, "How could you? El loved her Nakama; she would never do anything to harm them. What was she accused of that made you throw her out on the streets?!"

The guild master answered calmly, "She attacked one of her Nakama without reason and blamed him falsely for the death of Ren. If it weren't for the others that were there, Tobi would have died by her hand."

"That's a lie," Phoebe snarled, "El would never do that! She had to have some reason, she wouldn't just attack someone out of spite. You should know that! How could you once call yourself her Nakama if you can't even-"

"Phoebe," her father interrupted sternly, "take Roark's feelings into account as well; he had just lost one of his underlings when Elysia-"

Phoebe turned on her father. "Don't you dare say another word! I can't believe either one of you. Its like you don't even know her at all!"

Her father took a step forward and was about to say something else, but Roark held his hand out to stop him.

"Phoebe," he said firmly, "the reason why I decided to deliver this letter myself was because I need to speak with you directly." He opened the front door and motioned for her to step outside. Phoebe stood there for a moment, not sure whether to follow the guild master or not. After brief contemplation she turned and stormed outside with her hands balled into fists. Roark followed, closing the door behind him as he stepped outside. Phoebe turned to him and opened her mouth to ask what this was about, but he motioned for her to be silent.

She raised an eyebrow at this; what was so important that her father couldn't hear? Roark began walking toward the edge of town and Phoebe hesitantly followed. He continued walking even as they reached the forest and didn't stop until he found a suitable rock. There, he sat down and patted the space next to him. Phoebe almost rolled her eyes but decided better of it and sat down next to the mage. There were a few moments of silence before Roark began.

"Phoebe," he said, "I understand how you feel. Your sister was kind, humble, and willing to do anything to save her Nakama. But, what she did cannot be excused." At this Phoebe was about to protest but Roark silenced her. "Witnesses confirm that she was the one who attacked Tobi, but they don't have a clue what was going through her head. They stated that she was acting a little strange and that she was talking to herself. She lashed out wildly before, without warning, she stabbed Tobi. While it may not be enough in the court of law to say that it seemed like she was possessed, I myself believe Elysia. She would not have done something so terrible."

"Then why did you exile her?" Phoebe demanded.

"If I did not take action then the guild would no longer trust me. The Council would act as well, and I would no longer be the guild master-"

"So you're doing this to save your own hide," Phoebe stated simply. Roark shook his head.

"Let me finish. There were a few people who believed Elysia; three of her closest friends and I. The ones who opposed her far outnumbered those who were on her side. If it were my choice she would not be punished unless we found substantial evidence suggesting it was her fault, but like I said since there were so many people who didn't believe her my status as guild master would be taken away if I didn't do something. I don't really care about the power my position gives for me, but rather for her. If someone else were to take over they would surely order for Elysia to be killed on sight; I am currently the only reason she doesn't have a bounty on her head. I exiled her so that I wouldn't be accused of not taking any action, and I didn't take the action everyone wanted so badly because I do not wish to condemn her on such a whim."

Phoebe stared at the forest floor in front of her, deep in thought about the situation. She supposed exile was much better than execution… but why did El say that she was going into hiding? As long as she didn't go near Fairy Tail she wouldn't be attacked, right?

"Do you know where she went?" Phoebe asked, the fire no longer in her voice.

"I'm afraid I do not," Roark replied. "She didn't tell you in the letter?"

Phoebe shook her head, sadness threatening to overwhelm her. Roark nodded and stood.

"Well, it is time I head back to the guild," he informed. "Farewell, Phoebe." He started walking back to the magic car he had come in, when he stopped and looked at the thirteen-year-old behind him. "And Phoebe," he said, "El wouldn't just abandon you. She's probably closer than you think." With that, Roark disappeared into the trees of the forest. Phoebe sat on the rock and gazed down at the leaves littering the forest floor. Their golden color almost matched the color of Elysia's eyes. She looked up to the sky after a moment and gritted her teeth with determination. El wanted her to continue living better than she herself did, and that's what Phoebe would do.

Though the sisters might look alike with their pale purple hair, they were most definitely not the same. Phoebe wouldn't let herself get caught up in whatever her sister did. She stood and walked back to her house with her head held high and her deep blue eyes refusing to betray her inward emotions. As she walked through the front door of her house her father looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and opened his mouth to speak. His daughter, however, ignored him and went straight upstairs to her room.

Elysia's letters were scattered on the floor where she had left them earlier. She paused in the doorway and looked down on the letters with sorrow. Despite her sister's request she did not want to destroy the letters, but at the same time she would feel horrible if she didn't listen to what El said.

After taking a deep breath she shut her bedroom door behind her and sat down in the middle of the mess of letters strewn about. She picked up the well kempt pieces of paper and began organizing them from the first to the last. She remembered how excited she had been each time her father handed her one of Elysia's letters. She would tear the envelope open right away and read the letter, often more than once. Now, nearly four years after receiving the first of the letters, the past came spiraling back to her. Each time she had opened a letter it was like reading a new chapter in a book and it shaped her inside thoughts and feelings down to the very core…

_Four years earlier…_

"Phoebe, a letter came in the mail for you… It's from Elysia!"

Phoebe, holed up in her room as always, sat bolt upright on her bed where she was laying down only a few moments prior. She didn't much care for normal letters, but hearing that it was from El… She jumped off her bed and threw her bedroom door open. She practically tumbled down the stairs and dashed into the living room where her father was sitting on the couch. She tackled him with a _RAWR! _and wrapped her arms around his neck in a bear hug.

"Where is it?" she asked impatiently. Her father laughed and pointed to the coffee table in front of him. Phoebe let go and grabbed the letter with an excited squeal. She ran back upstairs with her arms held straight out to her sides like an airplane and the letter held tightly in her hand. Once she was in her room she closed the door and dove onto her bed, tearing the envelope open in the process. She quickly, but carefully, unfolded the pages inside and began to hungrily read her sister's words.

_September 5, x966_

_Well, Phoebe, this is the first week on my journey and it's already turned out quite hectic, to say the least. Kartho was the first town I stopped in on the way to Magnolia. It's a small town compared to most, but it's still a bit larger than our own. I couldn't see much activity from outside the town, and as I took the first step over the border I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. I shook it off right away, though; I merely thought that I was nervous due to the fact it was my first time traveling so far away from home._

_As I walked down the street to see if I could find a place to stop and rest at, there were only a few people that passed by. Those people gave me cold yet scared looks as though I had just tried to bomb their mayor or something. Since I had never been in this town before I tried asking for help to find a bar or something, but every time I tried to talk to one of the townspeople they ignored me before I could even utter a word._

_This unsettled me; how could people be so cold toward someone they had never met? The first thought that came to my mind was that they were just being cautious. Many towns like this one fall prey to greedy outsiders, much like our own Heathton. But then when I located and went into a pub to see if the bar tender might speak to me I was met with more scared eyes and I realized that the fear behind them was not for themselves, but for me. I stood just inside of the doorway for a few moments as I decided whether or not I should look more into this. If they had fear for me, something must be causing it. It was possible that someone was holding some threat over their heads and they were being forced to keep this person's presence a secret or something. At the same time, however, this should cause them to be more afraid for themselves than for me._

_I cast away these thoughts for the time being and began walking forward. The eyes of the people seated in the pub followed me and I continued on with as much confidence as I could, though I wished they would all stop gawking at me like they were. My own eyes remained fixed on my target, the bartender. He was the one person who wasn't staring holes into me. He stood calmly at the counter, wiping it down as though I weren't even there. It wasn't until I leaned over the counter and began to speak that he looked up and acknowledged my existence._

"_Excuse me?" I asked._

_He glanced up and smiled. "What can I do for you?" he inquired. Relief washed over me; at least there was someone there that wouldn't treat me like some poor soul doomed for hell._

"_Well, I'm heading toward Magnolia but I'm afraid I've never been there. Do you have a map or could you at least point me in the right direction?"_

_At this something changed in the bartender's eyes. "I could," he supposed, "but I don't think sending someone as young as you would be very wise…"_

_I raised an eyebrow with both confusion and a little offense. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"_

_The bartender stared into my eyes and scrutinized me before finally sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I can tell you're the type of person who will stop at nothing to get answers. I will spare you and the townsfolk the trouble of having to go through that... You cannot go out of this town the way that you wish to. On the main road leading away from here there are powerful mages; they kill anyone who travels along that path. Take Rodger for example. He was a farmer and his farm is just outside the town in the direction of the mages. Because he tried to deliver some supplies to us, like he normally does, they killed him right then and there. No one is quite sure, but rumor is that the mages chopped off his head and sent it to his family as a warning not to go that way again. We all worry that his son will try to do something stupid, though. He's more of a warrior than a farmer when it comes to protecting his family, and I've no doubt he'll want to avenge his father's death. The people of this town, including me, do not want to see anyone hurt."_

_My fists had clenched at the first mention of the word "kill." Why were there always so many mages who used their power for such twisted means? They were murdering innocent people just because they were travelling on the road, possibly close to the mage's base or something. Of course, they could also be killing just because "it's fun." But what's to stop them there? They could have easily moved on to killing anyone in the town who left their house, or worse: they could simply massacre everyone without question._

"_Have you sent word to a guild?" I asked. Something new entered my voice that had not earlier been there. I kept a cool demeanor but I was raving on the inside; how dare mages do such horrible things?_

_The bartender noticed this change and he stuttered a bit with surprise. "U-um, well… Yes. We have. Sent word to a guild."_

"_When?"_

"_Er, just a couple days ago I do believe… We've got word that they've accepted it but they haven't arrived yet."_

_That was enough for me. I whirled around and made my way toward the door._

"_Miss!" the bartender called, now frantic, "Where are you going?"_

"_To teach a lesson to those bullies," I said over my shoulder with a smile. "Don't worry about the guild. If they get angry that their job has been taken then I'll deal with them."_

_As I stepped outside, two men happened to be about to walk inside. One had bright red hair that fell to his ears and eyes the color of blood. The other had black hair tied back in a ponytail and his eyes were dark purple. They were both carrying samurai swords and looked rather reclusive. They also seemed to carry that "bad boy" look about them. I hated arrogance like that._

"_Excuse me," I said as I pushed past them. _

_One of the men turned to his partner after I had passed and mumbled something to the effect of: "Why is it that whenever we take a job in a small town there are so many sexy chicks? There aren't any in the city!"_

_His partner's reaction was the same as mine would've been. If I weren't in such a hurry to save the townspeople from the evil mages I might have beaten the guy up. Thankfully, I heard a painful sounding thump and oof_! _that must've been from the guy's partner punching him in the gut. That was fine for now, but I would come back and put him in his place._

_As I walked down the cobblestone road I noticed three more men coming toward me. These ones were much different, however. I could tell right away that they could only offer colossal stupidity. Even the way they walked bothered me. Of course, it didn't help that they were smashed. As I passed by they cooed and snickered like the drunken idiots they so obviously were._

"_Hey, baby, where you going, eh?" the larger, bolder of the three called out. I ignored him and continued walking, but they didn't give up so easily._

"_Aw, come on, girly," he continued as he and the others began to follow me, "Don't you know that it's not safe to travel on this road?"_

"_Yeah, not safe," the other two echoed._

"_My guild members'll probly kill ya if ya step outside the town line."_

_The others laughed. "They'll kill you~"_

_They had got my attention at the first mention of their guild members. I stopped and looked at them with hatred._

"_So you're lackeys of the mages that have been stealing people's lives for no reason, eh?" Without hesitation I whirled around and ran at them with my hands clenched into fists; they didn't even see me coming. I didn't bother to use any magic. I simply roundhouse kicked the smallest one in the head, the middle one in his gut, and the largest in his crotch. They all fell to the floor with surprised and pained howls. I figured that the one who had spoken to me first was the smarter one so I grabbed his shirt and hoisted him off the ground so that I could look him in the eye._

"_Where are your friends?" I asked with fire in my eyes. "Where are your blasted guild members?"_

_He cringed away from me, still in severe pain from the nasty kick I gave him. "I, I don't know. They a-always go to different places."_

_I shook him a couple times, not at all satisfied with his answer. How could he not even know where his own Nakama were hiding?_

"_Don't lie to me," I snarled, "Where is your head quarters and who is your guild master?"_

"_W-we don't have a head quarters! And I don't know who the guild master is, he only shows himself to the strong members of the guild, I swear!" he said frantically._

_I didn't sense anything that told me he was lying. None of them would know where the master of the guild was hiding, no matter how much I beat them up or threatened them. I would just have to infiltrate the guild myself._

"_P-please," the man pleaded, "You have to believe me, Miss."_

_I snorted with disgust and threw him down to the floor. These guys weren't even worth my time. Suddenly I was aware that someone was watching me and I looked up to the road leading back into the heart of the town. All that was there, however, was the same empty street as before. I narrowed my eyes but didn't bother with it; right then I needed to teach this "guild" a lesson._

_I spun around and marched straight toward where the mages were taking their victims. They would no doubt wish to kill me as they had all the others, but they were going to be in for a surprise. I would bite back harder than they could ever imagine. I wasn't sure exactly when or where they would make their move so as soon I was outside the town limits I kept my guard up 100%. I wasn't sure whether I looked like I was trying to get them to attack me or not, but I got the feeling that they didn't care. They would do anything to make sure no one passed their little border line._

_After what seemed like an hour of walking I began to become annoyed. If I looked back the town would probably be just a small speck by now; where were they? Was it all just a trick or something? I didn't have to question the word of the bartender much longer, though._

"_Well, what do we have here?" a deep voice asked behind me. I didn't sense his presence before; was he that skilled of a mage or was I just too angry to be thinking straight? I whirled around to see who the voice came from, but there was no one there._

"_Looks like another defenseless lamb has lost their way, doesn't it, Nii-san?" asked a higher pitched voice to the left of me. I turned my head but again there was no one there. The owner of the first voice chuckled._

"_Oh, how cute is that? She's trying to find out where we are, Lao-kun." The deeper voice came from yet another direction and I turned my head to where it was but there was still nothing! I grinded my teeth together and concentrated as hard as I could to locate where the owners of the voices were._

"_But she'll never find us unless we show ourselves, will she, Nii-san?"_

"_No, she won't... Are you in the mood for a game, Lao-kun?"_

_The voices kept changing locations every time a different one spoke. I growled with frustration at how happy-go-lucky they seemed to be. In what way did they see killing as a game?_

"_Oh, I love games, Nii-san! What should we play? Hide-and-Go-Seek? Or, I know! Tag!"_

_Again, "Nii-san" chuckled._

"_Actually, I was thinking something a little more close-quarters…''_

"_Oh, I know what you mean, Nii-san~" the younger one squealed with excitement. "Ring Around the Rosie!"_

"_My thoughts exactly, Lao-kun. You are such a good guesser~"_

"_Oh, stop, Nii-san, not in front of the stranger! You're embarrassing me."_

_Nii-san laughed darkly. "Oh, do forgive me, Lao-kun, I almost forgot she was there. How about we make a new friend before we play?"_

"_Oh yes, yes, yes! I love making friends!"_

"_I know, Lao-kun, that's why I suggested it. So tell me, little girl, what is your name?"_

_My eyes narrowed as the voice addressed me for the first time. There was no way in hell I would tell them my name, especially not when it sounded like they should be in an insane asylum. I stood still and said nothing._

_The deeper voice again tittered darkly. "This one is different, Lao-kun, she doesn't seem to be afraid."_

"_Yes, yes, I've noticed, Nii-san! Hey, little girl, how come you're not running? That's what all of the others did. We offered to play a game and they just ran away screaming. I figured they wanted to play tag so I… Heh-heh… I 'tagged' them."_

_It was then that I decided that these people were sick bastards. And the one called Lao-kun sounded so young! How could someone at such a young age be so… repulsive? Before I could even bother with answering, the elder one again spoke._

"_Ah, yes, tag is fun, isn't it Lao-kun? But I don't think she wants to play…"_

"_Aw, why not, Nii-san?"_

"_I'm not sure, Lao-kun. Maybe she would rather play with someone who she can see."_

_The younger gasped. "Are you sure, Nii-san? No one from the town has ever seen us before! What if she goes and tells them who we really are?"_

"_I don't think there is any worry that she'd do that, Lao-kun. Once we begin the game she won't ever be able to speak to them again, isn't that right?"_

_Lao squealed. "Oh, Nii-san, I'm so excited now! Let's hurry and show ourselves to her, this will be the most fun I've had in a long time!"_

"_Of course, Lao-kun, of course."_

_I clenched my fists and got ready to attack the first thing that I saw moving, but an invisible force rammed me against one of the trees alongside the road and held me there. I struggled to get free but the invisible magic wouldn't budge._

_A giggle came from in front of me and I stopped trying to fight back. What was the point? With their guard up I wouldn't be able to do it… But then again, who said that I needed to move to use magic? Once they showed themselves they would be in for a world of hurt._

"_Silly little fly," the younger mage chanted, "caught in a web~ Little does she know; soon she'll be dead~" He giggled after this verse. "Do you like my poem, Little Lamb?" he asked. "I made it just for you."_

_I pulled my lips back into a snarl. These two really were crazy. _

_Finally, two forms in front of me began to take shape. It was as if they just appeared from thin air. One as I suspected was small, no older than eight. His hair was brown and he wore a pale yellow robe. In his hands he held a bright blue orb that matched the color of his eyes. The other, however, was huge. I didn't understand how he could carry such bulk around without collapsing from exhaustion. The worst part about it though, was that it wasn't fat he had. It was muscle. I got the feeling that he could snap me like a twig if he wanted. His face, other than his eyes, was completely covered with white cloth. As a matter of fact, the only skin he had showing was his muscular arms._

"_Well, well, well," the larger one snickered. "She's not who I expected to be here. I just realized who this specimen is, Lao-kun."_

_The little boy squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. "Who is she, who is she, Nii-san?"_

_My eyes widened. How could these mages know me? I had never seen nor heard of them in my life!_

"_Oh, she's a very familiar face, Lao-kun. Do you remember when Adda and Ikki tried to attack that one town?"_

_The boy gasped and looked from the elder mage to me several times. "Don't tell me," he giggled, "that she's the one who prevented us from taking that one town…"_

'Town, WHAT TOWN?!'_ I wanted to scream. I didn't want the answer to be Heathton, because then they truly would know who I was. And if they knew who I was then there was no telling what they would do._

"_Yes, yes, Lao-kun, it was that town…" He paused almost maliciously. "Heathton, was it?"_

_I took a sharp but quiet breath in; so they _did _know that I was Heathton's protector before I set out on the road._

"_Nii-san, wasn't Papa really angry that Adda and Ikki were defeated and that we didn't get to take that town?"_

"_Oh, yes, Lao-kun. He was _VERY _angry. He didn't get the chance to send anyone to avenge them yet, but now it seems like he won't have to. We've caught the infamous Elysia Starthorne, haven't we?"_

_I glared at them and clenched my teeth. So those two mages that attacked us a few months back were a part of this guild… and this guild wanted to take over Heathton. But why? We don't have any resources or even strategic importance._

_The elder one laughed. "Yes, I can see it in your eyes. You are Elysia Starthorne; it seems fortune has smiled upon us."_

"_But Nii-san," the younger objected, "If Papa wants her to be caught then we can't play the game with her, can we?"_

"_Don't be so sad, Lao-kun," the elder reasoned and picked up the young mage. He looked at me with eyes that I could have sworn were from the devil himself. "We can still play; we just can't end the game until Papa's all done with her."_

_I now began to panic. Just who were these freaks? And who the hell was "Papa"? They spoke so easily of ending someone's life; I didn't think there was a human in this world that could be so heartless. Even if I was able to get free of whatever was holding me and I managed to defeat these two, how many mages would come after me out of spite?_

_The little boy looked over at me with the same deranged and crazy expression as the older one, only I could actually _see _his overly large smile, and I snapped back to the present. Why should I care if they come after me? I would defeat them again and again. Psychopaths like these didn't deserve the power that they had and I would be the one to make sure they understood this. I balled my hands into fists and smiled._

"_You got me," I finally spoke. "I'm Elysia Starthorne. And I'm here to kick your sorry little guild off the grid. You guys won't know what hit you." A bolt of lightning shot up from the ground where the two mages were standing. They both screamed as they got hit and the force that was holding me disappeared. I landed safely on the ground and smirked. That was just too easy. _

_When the dust that was kicked up from the blast cleared, however, there wasn't anything there. They had vanished. _

_Before I could even think another invisible force hit me and sent me flying down the road. I grunted as I slid across the floor and rolled so that I was once again on my feet._

"_You thought we would fall for that didn't you, Little Lamb?" the younger one asked. I whirled around as I noticed that he was behind me, but I got hit by the invisible force again and I rammed into another tree with crushing force._

"_You aren't so strong," the elder mage said as he walked towards me. "I don't see how Adda and Ikki could have been beaten by you so easily." He stopped in front of me with that same sadistic smile and—_

A loud knock on the door pulled Phoebe out of her flash back and Elysia's story. Her heart was racing so fast that she was surprised the small muscle didn't tear a hole through her chest. Was this really how the outside world was? She looked at the door then back down at the writing on the letter and sighed.

"Phoebe," her father said from behind the door, "It's late, you should get to bed; your first day of school is tomorrow, I want you to be well rested."

Again Phoebe sighed. School; she hated it. She wanted nothing to do with it. Elysia was able to finish all of her studies two years earlier than everyone else, that's why she left when she was only seventeen. Phoebe was hardly keeping up with everything that her father wished her to learn. She didn't even know why she needed to learn this stuff, she wasn't going to be a mathematician or author or anything of the sort. She was going to be a mage. So why wasn't she allowed to be studying in a mage's guild or at least with one of the mages in town? She didn't know the answer for the life of her.

"Yes, father," she said mechanically as she put the letter on top of her night stand. Though she knew the ending of the battle would turn out okay she still wanted to read it… her sister was such a great writer that Phoebe often told her she should publish her ideas in a book sometime. Elysia said she didn't want a job out of it, it was just a hobby.

Phoebe moaned; her thoughts were way too overloaded with things that had been happening as of late. She found that she was actually looking forward to sleeping… but certainly not looking forward to waking up in the morning. In any case, she changed into her Pj's and flopped onto her bed with a huff. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

* * *

_A/N:_

_Yep, so... hi. Lol. As Elysia stated in the opening of her letter, this story takes place in the year x966 whereas the actual Fairy Tail manga takes place in x791, roughly. So, this story is after the series, which hasn't yet ended yet. I didn't want to interfere with the actual plot line so I figured I would just have it take place after everything happens. Obviously, things will be different in this story, including technology. Just thought I'd warn you. This is my first FairyTail fic and, I am stoked. This is probably one of the best stories I've written so far, I think. Partly because of the letters, which are the most exciting part in my opinion (at least for now). But enough of my ramblings. I sincerely hope you enjoyed and if you did, or even if you didn't, please review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, or maybe what you think I should change. Thanks sooo much for reading!_

_-KC_


End file.
